All for one
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: "Of all the people to fall in love with Sakura... You just had to pick a him didn't you?" Previously called Cannibal.
1. Chapter 1

_Cannibal._

* * *

"Hello... My name is Sakura Haruno... I'm exactly one hundred and thirty years old... And I wanna stop killing humans..." A woman dressed in mostly black said as she sat in the large group of people. She could see a couple of them smile and shake their heads and the others just seemed to snicker.

"And why do you wish to stop killing humans Sakura-san?"

"I...Uh... Fell in love with one..." She said quietly although everyone in that room heard her clearly. A few of the younger ones started to laugh at what she said but were quickly silenced by two of the older burly looking men.

Sakura glared daggers. Those young ones were lucky that looks didn't kill even as a vampire. Yup that's right. Sakura Haruno was one hundred percent vampire now. She hated it too. She wanted to go back to her life before. It was simple and she knew where she was going in her life. Now she's lucky if she can let a random stranger pass by with out killing them. It was something she did against her own will. She didn't want to kill.

Heck she didn't even want to be a vampire.

"Sakura-san you know it's against the code to fall for a human."

"Yeah! It's against the code."

"Sakura..."

"I know I know... But I couldn't help it... I haven't even seen him up close..." Sakura sighed. Sitting around a bunch of other vampires who have gone from hunting humans had gone to hunting animals. Uninterested in the one who kept trying to make a move on her Sakura stood up as the alarm clock in the back of the room went off. "I need to go..." Sakura murmured not caring if about who heard.

"Sakura-san remember humans are our friend and not our food."

"Stop quoting Nemo..." Sakura muttered as one of the men still sitting smirked at her. She smiled before leaving the room. Honestly Sakura didn't even know if this man she'd fallen for was even human or what. She just knew she loved him and it drove her crazy. She had seen him once and now she was on a mission to find and discover if he was human or not.

* * *

Walking down the street Sakura couldn't help but eye a few of the low lifes that she usually went after. Sure they were easy targets but she still felt responsible for someones death.

**Stupid you are responsible for their death you freaking at them.**

"Shut up..." she murmured to herself. That was a con about being vampire. Anything from your past life sometimes sticked... Like her inner self seemed to still be around even thought Sakura had hoped it had gone away. Glancing down the corner she spotted something out of the ordinary. A young child maybe around the age of seven standing there at the corner staring wide eyed at something or someone... Sakura followed the child's glance and saw the large white van driving towards them. Quickly putting two and two together Sakura made her way across the street. She wasn't about to let those low lifes taint a innocent child. She smiled at the little kid before squatting down next to her. Sakura managed to control who she killed and she never once tried to hurt a child nor would she let herself.

"Hi Sweetie... what are you doing out here?"

"My mommy said I had to walk home because I was a bad girl..." the little girl said.

"Does you're mommy make you walk in this part of town by yourself a lot?"

"No... I'm lost..."

"Well I'll help you out... First you gotta tell me your name."

"Sora."

"Okay Sora... So... You wanna get home... right?"

The girl nodded as she gazed past Sakura again and saw that the white van had continued to move towards them she almost screamed when she saw the gun being held out the window. Sakura already could tell by how Sora's little body tensed up something bad was going to happen. Quickly pulling the child to her she shielded the girl while several gunshots rang out. The men in the van expected Sakura to fall to her knees or at least fall and crush the little girl but they sat shocked when Sakura let go and turned to them.

The men let out several curses and muttered something about her being a cop. Sakura shook her head. "What stupid boys you are." Sakura smiled as she quickly took Sora's hand again. "Sora-chan... When I tell you to close you're eyes will you do that and keep them close until I say to open them again?" Sakura asked looking down. The girl nodded wide eyed and confused. "Okay. Now close you're eyes." Sakura whispered.

Once she was positive the girl had her eyes closed she quickly let the men see she wasn't someone to mess with. Baring her fangs and giving them a pretty nasty look those men screamed all like a little girl. "Good. Now that you know that you're gun will have no affect on me let me tell you right now. Since there is a child present I'll spar your lives... But. If you ever think about harming a child and or killing another person I will be the last face you see alive." Sakura smiled sweetly before taking hold of Sora's hand again. "Are we clear?"

The men nodded quickly before driving off scared.

"You can open your eyes again Sora." Sakura smiled as she squeezed the girls hand.

"Thank you..."

"Sakura."

"Thank you Sakura-chan."Sora said quietly. Sakura nodded before letting go of the child's hand.

"Where do you live... Surely not around here... You said you were lost."

"Uptown... Where it's less scary... But I don't know my address I only know my building and apartment number." Sora said as tears filled her eyes. Sakura smiled before squatting back down and wiped the tears away.

"Don't worry Sora-san. I'll walk with you until you find you building." Sakura smiled as she stood back up and held her hand out for the child.

Sora quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and gripped it for dear life. "You are cool Sakura-chan you scared those bad guys away and got shot... Wait... How did you live if you got shot?"

"Uhhh... I'm wearing a special vest that's super thin and you can't see. It kept me safe when I pulled you in front of me." Sakura lied lamely but the girl seemed to buy the lie.

"Cool!" Sora smiled. Sakura led her to a bus stop where they waited until a bus going uptown came. Paying for herself and Sora, Sakura made her way to the back of the bus. She was still cautious as she was when she was still human. Watching the people leave and get off the bus until they made it to the center of the city Sakura and Sora left the bus. Sakura smiled at let the little girl lead the way around the town.

Sakura quietly followed until she picked up on the sounds of someone frantically looking for a child. "Sora-san are we getting close?" Sakura asked as the little girl nodded before pointing to a building. Sakura smiled. "Would you like me to come with you to your apartment? Just to make sure you get in safely?" She asked as Sora nodded before she even finished the question.

"Hi Kaito-sama!" Sora smiled as the doorman stared confused at Sakura and Sora. "Sakura-chan helped me escape some mean men and also helped me home when I got lost!" Sora said as her smile widened before pulling Sakura into the building. Sakura quietly groaned before realizing how stupid it was to come into this building. She had no escape route in case she suddenly couldn't hold back.

Sora giggled as she pressed the up button on the elevator. "Sakura-chan you must meet my uncles when I get home. They will be so pleased someone like you has helped me home." Sora said grinning. Sakura rolled her eyes but nodded anyways. She wasn't about to deny happiness for the child. Sakura could hear the sounds of someone still frantically looking for a child. She could hear swears coming left and right and several shouts about how stupid a mother could be.

Sakura figured that who ever was yelling was related to Sora. The elevator dinged and they pair stepped off before walking half way down the hall. Sakura looked at Sora who looked at Sakura then back down and grabbed the hidden key from the door-jam. She quietly unlocked the door before replacing the keys to where they belonged before opening the door.

"Mother! Sasuke-chan, Chi-chan! I'm home!" The girl said giggling away. Sakura stood unsurely in the doorway as she watched three figures get up. She could hear someone's heart was beating two times faster than the others. Was one of them nervous? or was one just that angry?

"Sora-chan!" one of the men said while quickly pulling Sora into a fierce hug. The other two stood closer to the wall and stared at Sakura. Sakura couldn't think of anything else to do but stare at the floor. She wanted so bad to leave but she glanced up for a second and realized one of Sora's uncles was her mystery boy she had fallen for. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it.

**Crap woman you are suppose to say something! Not stand there like an idiot.**

_'Shut up. Not my fault he's standing in front of me.'_ Sakura muttered in her head to herself. She coulda swore she saw the younger man who didn't hug Sora smirk as if he read her mind. Sakura gulped before nodding slightly. "Well... Uh... Sora-san... I need to get going. I have to get to work... I didn't realize how long it took to get you home..." Sakura said staring back at the floor.

**Stupid you don't work either. Why are you lying! Just freaking tell him!**

_'Are you insane? I'd be like ripped to shreds in seconds... Well not literary but still. I am not telling them that. Besides I hardly know them._**'**

**Wuss.**

Sakura was sure she looked like and idiot as she mentally glared at herself. "But Sakura-chan you promised you'd meet my family. Remember?" Sora pouted. Sakura sighed and nodded.

"I guess I could meet them really quick... I'm no due to go into work for another thirty minutes or so..." Sakura said thoughtfully.

**Cha! You should totally become an actress!**

Sakura rolled her eyes before taking a tiny step inside the apartment. Judging by the three pairs of eyes fixed on her she wasn't welcomed very much. "Sasuke-chan! This is Sakura-chan she helped me... She even got shot when I was in the bad part of town!" Sora said while Sakura cringed. She was waiting for some kinda explosion about how she wasn't dead or hurt or anything but nothing ever came.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Be nice."Sora pouted before her uncle gave a brief smile at her. Sakura was sure if she had blinked she would have missed it. "Itachi-chan. Sakura-chan and Mother this is Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan this is my mother Karin..." Sora said somewhat bitterly. Sakura could sense that her mother wasn't exactly always nice to her.

"Uh... Hello?" Sakura said unsure

The three nodded before Karin and Itachi nodded before going back to the other room. But Sasuke stayed.

**SAY SOMETHING!**

_'Abort!Abort! I have no idea what to say!'_

**SAY SOMETHINGGGGG!**

_'Crap.'_

**Out loud stupid.**

Sakura was sure during the battle with her inner self she had amused the only man in the room. She was pretty sure she was right judging by the look on his face and how he was leaning against the wall.

"Uhh..."

"Thank you." the man said before reaching his hand out. Sakura took it and almost gasped as she realized something was off about him. She stared for a brief second before shaking his hand and letting go.

"I really must be on my way... Please tell Sora-san it was a pleause to help her home..." Sakura murmured before quickly running off.

* * *

**I am extreamly excited to write this story... It's actually been stuck in my head for a while now... It's very different... and some what darker than more normal stories... Which usually make certain people cry... -coughs_LLuNArEcLiPsE_cough-**;p

**I think I'ma have a bit of fun writting this one... yes I'll attempted to write both this and Face The Facts... Hopefully it won't be a pain and I'll finish both. :p**

**Ohhh... By the way... Review please... I'd love to get you're opinion on it. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched Sakura leave. "Sora-chan... Did you say she got shot?" Sasuke asked curiously. Sora smiled before turning nodding.

"She pulled me closer to her then was like shot... She said she was wearing a speacial vest that was super thin and you couldn't see it..." Sora murmured unsure if Sasuke picked up on any of her mumblings but smiled widely when Sasuke seemed to nod.

Sasuke grabbed his coat off a chair. "I need to go for a bit... I'll be back." Sasuke muttered before leaving the apartment. He knew she sensed there was something different about him. Taking a quick wiff of the air Sasuke headed down the same path Sakura took.

* * *

Sakura coulda swore something was off about Sasuke. She coulda swore he was the one who had the extreamly fast beating heart. She also could tell he seemed to know what she was...

**Sakura you idiot. You stood there and stopped breathing for like a good five minutes when you were fighting with me.**

"Crap."

**Stupid.**

"Shut up!"

**Make me.**

"Just shut up." Sakura muttered unaware someone heard her.

A rather tall and muscular man stood up. "You talkin to me Pinky?" He snapped.

"Crud." She whispered. "No sir... I'm sorry if I confused you. I was talking to myself..." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head. She wasn't about to start a fight with this man. She was still in the better part of town and surely someone would notice if the man was missing.

The man stepped closer not believing her. "Well I think you're lying." The man said before reaching for her. Sakura closed her eyes and acted as if she was weak and defenseless. Just as the man put his hand onto her arm Sakura felt herself being pulled away.

"Taro there is no reason to hurt a woman. She already stated she wasn't talking to you." a voice muttered from behind Sakura. She didn't dare look but could tell that it had to be the man's boss or friend cause fear suddenly was in his eyes. "Leave before you regret touching her." the man behind her said darkly.

"H-h-h-hai...!" Taro whimpered before running off.

"Most women don't leave a high rise and go for the alley... Well... at least the ones who are smart enough to bring a child back to her family..."

"What do you want?" Sakura asked recognizing the voice from the man upstairs

**HE FREAKING FOLLOWED YOU! OH MY GOD! Right... sorry.. shutting up now...**

_Smart move._

"Nothing really... I'm just curious... You got shot while wearing a special vest that is unable to been seen by the naked eye?" the man asked. "It seems highly unlikely that even exists..." Sakura tell he had a smirk on his face now.

"What do you really want?" Sakura said turning towards the man.

"I know you sensed something different about me." Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura stared at him waiting for him to say something else but when he didn't Sakura opened her mouth. "Yes. I sensed something different about you. If you don't mind I need to go now." Sakura said pulling her arm away but was stopped by Sasuke grabbing her wrist. "Let go."

Sasuke shrugged again. "Annoying."

"You're the idiot grabbing me."

"Hn..."

"You are a jerk." Sakura shouted before pulling her arm free.

"You're not the first person to tell me that." Sasuke said smirking again. Sakura backed away a little before gulping. He was starting to invade her personal bubble. The one that kept her from killing everyone around her. She glanced at his neck before staring at his lips then eyes before going back down to his neck.

"I... I... I really need to leave now. Thank you Uchiha-sama." Sakura stuttered before turning and running off. She was so close to actually hurting him. If she did she'd never forgive herself.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she entered the dingy cold room where the other vampires met again a few days later. "So Sakura-Chan how was your past couple of days?" a chirpy voice asked. Sakura glared at the blue haired woman sitting a cross from her. The younger ones that snickered at her at the last meeting stared wide at the blue haired girl. Clearly she didn't know who she was messing with. The blue haired woman looked at her with little interest.

"Well. If you must know. I got shot scared the crap out of a few men. Saved a little girl from being raped... Took the little girl back to her apartment that turns out to be the same place the guy I freaking fell for lives. Then had to act human just so I wouldn't kill a guy and then was 'saved' by my freaking crush. Then almost killed him cause he got to close. Yeah. How was you're day? HM?" Sakura snapped.

The blue haired woman looked taken aback as Sakura stood up and walked towards the door. "WAIT! Where are you going?" The woman shouted.

"I'm leaving cause you clearly find humor in how my life works. Cho-san at least cares in helping." Sakura snapped again before walking out of the room. She sighed before leaned against a wall and took a few deep breaths before pushing herself off the wall and started to walk towards the upper part of town.

* * *

**Bah... It's a short chapter... Well... it's shorter than what I would have liked it to be... x.x**

**Anyways. Reviewww? Pretty please? :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sighed as she walked around the upper part of town almost a week later. It was a nicer neighborhood than what she was use to. She watched as she passed high rises. She smiled as she thought back to when she was human.

When she was human she had plans to grow up and become a doctor. She was going to see some of the world and finally fall in love. But then the loser of a boyfriend she had at the time showed her something that she didn't think existed.

**_He was the person who turned her into a vampire. Originally she had followed his ways at hunted anyone who was in rang of her senses. Then when she realized that these people had families looking for them she stopped._**

**_She didn't want the pure blood of innocent people any more. Instead she went after the people who had done crimes. _**

**_Sakura's boyfriend at the time had tried convincing her to come back to hunting the pure blood humans instead of the deadbeats. But she wouldn't have any of it. Not wanting to fight Sakura had given him the choice of leaving her alone and going on his own or she was going to leave town. But he picked neither. _**

**_So they fought. He was the first vampire she had even killed and she knew it wouldn't be the last one she'd kill._**

Reliving the memory in her mind Sakura shook violently for a minute or two before wrapping her arms around her a continuing her walk.

"OI! Hag." Someone called out from behind her. Trying her best not to smile she recognized the voice. Turning and looking at the dark haired man she grinned. Sakura let out a laughed before walking back towards the man.

"Sai. Oh how I miss you're insults." Sakura said sarcastically as she pulled Sai into a hug. She always though she was one of the palest vampires around until she met Sai. The man was ghost white and stood out with his black hair and eyes.

The man smiled stiffly at her as she pulled away from him. "..."

"That's not a sentence." Sakura murmured before noticing the building the were standing in front of. "What were you doing in there?"

"Uh... noth-"

"Helping me track you down..." Another voice muttered from behind her. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

"What the heck?" She snapped glaring at Sai now.

"I'm sorry Ugly. Emo Boy lacks in vampire tracking skills..." Sai shrugged before backing away as Sakura's hands balled up into fists.

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT WITH ME?" Sakura shouted when she turned to face the Uchiha man.

"Hn." He muttered grabbing her wrist and dragging her with him into the building. The doorman grinned at Sasuke as he walked by. "Don't say a word." He commanded as they went towards the elevators.

Refusing to make a sound Sakura wondered how on earth Sasuke could be pulling her if she was like a rock and physically unable to be moved by a human. Then she remembered Sasuke was only part human.

Sasuke easily pulled her into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. Riding the elevator Sakura stared at him taking in his appearance. She badly wanted to talk but decided against it.

_You know his hair reminds me of a chicken..._ her inner self thought. She let a smile take over her face as she realized how right she was.

_and like whats up with the angry look? I mean what did I do to make him so ticked off?_

Sakura held in a giggle best she could but a soft squeak escaped her mouth. Her hand slapped over her mouth as Sasuke glared at her. "Sorry." She whispered loudly as her inner thoughts kept making fun of him.

"I'd appreciate if you stop making fun of me." Sasuke grumbled quietly as the elevator neared the top floor.

Sakura gasped as she stared as Sasuke unsure how he knew what her inner self was doing. Sasuke glanced over and raised an eyebrow before the doors opened and Sasuke drags her out.

"Okay now. Tell me what's going on." Sakura said as they stepped out onto the roof. "And how did you know what my inner thoughts were thinking?" Sakura added glaring slightly at him.

Sasuke smirked. "You're no exactly human... and I'm not exactly human..." He shrugged. Before leaving against the wall that led them back inside. He sighed before running a hand through his hair. Sakura noticed a scar that ran down his arm.

"Are you a vampire hunter?" She squeaked curiosity and fear. Sasuke let out a snort before shaking his head no. Sakura sighed in relief.

"No. Sora-chan's father is sadly." Sasuke groaned before pushing himself off the wall. "You're different from the others... You didn't hurt Taro from down stairs or even hunt Sora-chan..." Sasuke murmured

"And that's weird because I didn't eat them?" Sakura asked and was answered with a nod of Sasuke's head. "Well believe me I do in fact 'eat' people... I just choose the lowlife scums down town... It keeps crime rates low." Sakura admitted before glancing curiously at him. "

So... If you aren't exactly human then what are you?"

* * *

**Ick. I'm 400 words below what I'd like to have written... :/ Oh well... Anyways Sorry for such a late update... April -mid june is always hectic around here...**

**Anyways review. Pretty pleaseee. It might motivate me to update faster. ;D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edit. I was unaware that I had somehow posted chapter three again... X.X Whoops. Anyways here is the correct chapter four.**

**Warning. Lack of sleep and a radio playing in the background created the really really random authors note at the end and Naruto's crazy antics in the story... XD**

* * *

Sasuke shrugged as he stared behind Sakura's head at a man standing not to far away from Sakura. His body moving against his protests as he quickly pulled Sakura to him and deflected the knife that was aimed for her.

Sakura stood dazed for a second before realizing someone had tried to kill her. She glared at Sasuke as he fighting off her would be attacker. Quickly putting and end to the fight by ripping the knife from the man's hand and bending it into useless metal she pushed Sasuke back then glared at the man who when after her.

"What's your problem?" She snapped glaring up at him. She really despised being so short but didn't complain considering she hadn't felt any pain in years.

"I though you were going to kill him." The man said looking at her like he didn't do anything. Sasuke snorted before rolling his eyes smacking the man upside the head. "OW! Hey Teme." The man frowned.  
Sakura suddenly started to giggle before letting a full out laugh out. She realized who the man was after listening to her close friend's stories. "You're Naruto Uzumaki right?" She smiled before flipping some hair out of her face.

Sasuke looked at Sakura curiously wondering how she knew his name. Sakura laughed as the blond's eyes went round as saucers and hid behind Sasuke. "EAT HIM NOT ME!" The blond screamed.  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Your girlfriend is right you act like you are three..." Sakura murmured. Naruto stared at her again curiously now as he heard the mentions of a girlfriend.

"Hina-chan?"

"Yup!" Sakura replied before lifting her nose to the air. She sighed. "You know you guys are wasting perfectly good hunting time right?" Sakura whined. She had been craving a good battle between a low life human for at least a week now.

Sasuke smirked and elbowed Naurto in the stomach. "Mind if I join you then... I don't know how much longer blood tablets are going to work for me..." he asked with mild interest. He had yet to watch a vampire feed much less tried human blood.

Sakura looked at him then at Naruto then back at him. "Is he..."

Naruto glanced at Sakura before grinning widely. "You know. For a vampire I figured you'd pick up on the fact I'm not exactly normal..."

"You never were..."

"Shut up Teme."

"Hn."

"Don't Hn me jerk."

"Hn."

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

Sakura quickly reached out and slapped her hand across Naruto's mouth and glared up at him. "I have no problem telling Hinata-chan why there are certain body parts missing from you." She threatened. Rubbing her forehead as she let go of Naruto's mouth she glanced at Sasuke. "Does he give you horrible headaches when you aren't suppose to get them?"

"AH! So you did pick up on it." Naruto cried out as he peaked out from behind Sasuke again. "I'm kinda foxy." Naruto said pointing to his cheeks.

"That sucked."

"Shut up... anyways I'm like this cool fox demon thingy."

"Ware...fox?"

"Sure go with it."

Sakura groaned before lifting her nose again. Suddenly tense she pushed Sasuke and Naruto aside and walked closer to the ledge and sniffed again. Muttering a curse she turned back to the two. "I guess if you can keep up you can come." Sakura shrugged before leaning back and falling off the edge of the building.

"HEY!" The two men shouted before hearing the sound of giggles as they leaned over the ledge they caught site of the pinklette and let out a sigh. Running across rooftops Sakura ran towards downtown she kept her nose up.

Some newly turned vampires were out. She could literally hear the cries for help from the nicer people. Running towards them she heard labored breathing to her left and a loud thwack of shoes to her right. She let a smirk sneak it's way onto her face as she entered the edge of downtown.

Suddenly dropping down to the street level Sakura glanced as she saw a elderly lady stand in the doorway of her home. She smiled at her. The woman smiled back before glancing down the street. The woman was a vampire just like Sakura and managed to keep her cover as an elderly lady for so long.

Hearing a cry for help from a couple children Sakura quickly picked up on new vampires sent and took off this time leaving Sasuke and Naruto in the dust unaware of where she was going.

Running at top speed Sakura quickly located and stopped in front of the children who were huddled in a corner. Understanding they were terrified Sakura turned her back to the children and bared her fangs at the others.

"Leave." Sakura snapped at the young vampires.

They glared at her. "You can't claim something that isn't yours." One snapped back at her. Sakura smirked before hearing the soft whispers from the children.

"You my friend are wrong. I don't eat children. But if you continue advancing on eating innocent lives I will take matters in my own hands and dispose of you before the Trio have time to show up. We have rules and you must follow them."

One of the vampires glared still at Sakura before stepping forward. "Fight me." He snapped. "If I win we get the children you win well... You get whatever you want."

Sakura rolled her eyes the boy seriously thought he'd be able to fight her. "No. It wouldn't be a fair fight not only that I know that strategy. It's not a very good one." Sakura shrugged.

The sudden sound of heavy breathing mixed with an occasional snarl was heard and the sound of thwacking of shoes. Sakura shook her head before letting the new vampires out of her sight for a second to confirm who was showing up. "You guys are slow." Sakura sighed before looking back at the three young vampires. "Get the children safely away please." Sakura requested glancing at her new found friends.

* * *

"Did you see their faces when you ripped that guy in two Sakura-chan! That was amazing!" Naurto squealed as he followed Sasuke and Sakura into an hallway.

"You're next." Sasuke mutter. Sakura let a grin appear hearing what Sasuke said.

Waiting for the others to show Sakura leaned heavily against the wall and tilted her head up and stared at the celling. "Naruto, if you don't shut up in the next two minutes my threat will become effective immediately."Sakura reminded him before smiling as she watched Naruto shut his mouth and pulled an imaginary zipper across his face.

"Dobe we aren't five."

Naruto simply glared before he could answer some of the others showed up. They sent questioning glances at the two men with Sakura but didn't say anything.

_Sorry if they get annoying..._

"Hn."

Sakura smiled before following the other vampires into the large room that they always met in. Pulling Naruto and Sasuke in with her she pushed them each into a seat. "Stay." She said.

"Woof." Sasuke replied rolling his eyes before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Not in a mood to socialize with anyone Sasuke chose to ignore everyone and try to find a quiet place.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't sit still in his chair and finally stood up before Sakura who was on the other side of the room yelled sit down and quickly did. Squirming Sakura returned with someone in tow behind her. A quiet giggle told Naruto all he needed to know on who it was. Quickly getting up and wrapping his arms around Hinata he whined quietly into her ear about how mean everyone was being.

"Threat still standing."

"Hn."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke curiously as he let his head come forward again and glance around the room. "When do we leave?"

"In an hour."

"You suck."

"You wanted to come."

"DIRTY THOUGHTS!"

"Dobe."

"Heh... Sorry Sakura-chan... NO DON'T RIP OFF BODY PARTS!"

Sasuke smirked before glancing at Hinata and raised his hand in a form of greeting. Hinata returned the silent greeting before pulling Naruto away from the chair he curled himself onto. "Sakura-chan... Perhaps a less threatening approach would have been better?"

"Nah. It's better to have him scared then talking loud." Sakura shook her head.

The other vampires stood slightly confused and one or two in disgust.

"Nee. These are some other interesting... people?" Sakura explained. "Sasuke is half vampire and Naruto... Well... he's ware-fox..."

* * *

**Haha! I love this chapter greatly. Naruto and Hinata-chan are introduced nowww. :D I'm not gonna add very many main character from the show but no fic is ever complete with out a little Naruto to annoy the heck outta people. :p**

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASEEEEE! I honestly won't know if it's good or not unless you tell me it's good or bad... Or so weird it doesn't make any sense and why isn't there a flying monkey with three heads and a paint brush...**

**Yeah don't ask about the flying monkey with three heads and a paint brush... After so long my mind is just... yeah...**

**SO FREAKING REVIEW. DANG IT. :p  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Honestly I have no idea where any of that author's note at the end of last chapter... Honestly I don't. :p**

* * *

Glaring at the wall in front of him before getting up Sasuke walked around looking for Sakura. Figuring it wouldn't be hard to find the girl with pink hair in a sea of people. He was wrong. Nearly everyone wanted to talk to him and Sakura wasn't anywhere to befound. Snapping at the most recent girl to talk to him Sasuke returned to his seat only to find the pinklette.

"Hn. I'm leaving." Sasuke grunted.

Sakura smirked. "You lasted longer then I thought you would." She murmured following him. "I figured you'd read my thoughts and realize I had lied to you." She added with a smug grin. Sasuke's eyes narrowed before turning to her. "We could have left a long time ago. Do you want me to get Naruto?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Leave the dobe with the quiet one..."He murmured.

"Hina-chan isn't all that quiet..."

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes before following Sasuke at out of the room. "Where to oh great half vampire?" She asked with sarcasm dripping off of every word. Sasuke rolled his eyes before walking forward. "That's the wrong way. Uptown is the other way."

Sasuke turned and walked the opsite way. Ignoring Sakura. "Great. Now there is a half vampire who sucks at tracking and has no sense of direction..."She muttered. "Are you sure you are part vampire? I mean all vampire or half vampires have at least sense of direction..." Sakura murmured following him.

"Are you alway this annoying?" Sasuke snapped before hearing Sakura giggle and grab his hand and pull him into an alley. "Great. Now what?"

Sakura shrugged before letting go of Sasuke's hands. "Tell me. Does Naruto follow you everywhere?"

Sasuke nodded not caring to vocalize his answers.

"Does Itachi and Sora and whatherface know you are a halfie?"

"Halfie? Is that some sick and twisted nickname now?"

"Hey! don't answer questions with questions."

"Hn. Itachi does. I think Sora's picked up I'm not all human but hasn't asked yet. Karin I could careless about and share very little with her anyways so she's most likely clueless."

Sakura nodded before closing her eyes and leaning against the wall. Sighing as she felt someone grab her shoulder. "Hi Neji." She muttered.

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"Why am I unaware everyone I know happens to know you?" Sakura asked glaring at Sasuke for a minute before feeling the tension between the two men. "Nee... Nothing to get angry at." She stuttered placing herself between the two.

Sasuke glared a little more at Neji before turning back to Sakura. He studied the side of her body and head before having her back turned towards him. Being the guy he was he checked her out for a second before continuing to let his eyes roam her upper torso. Curious on what the dark circular pattern runing down the base of her neck to the right side of her exposed shoulder.

Not paying attention to the conversation Sasuke finally leaned back again the wall and closed his eyes. "Crap! Are you serious?" Sakura shouted before lowering her voice again. "You know just as well as I do that they know of Naruto and Sasuke. How could you not..." Sakura sighed running a hand through her hair. "Tell them I'll stop by soon."

Neji nodded before saying good bye.

"Hn?"

"Nothing... the Trio is being lame."

"Trio?"

"The oldest vampires... It's a long story they can tell you. You have to go with my after I get Naruto... Hopefully they see that you two aren't a threat to our safety..."She muttered. Sasuke looked surpised at Sakura before following back towards the building "We have to see them soon or else they'll be mad..." Sakura murmured to herself knowing Sasuke could hear her.

Staring at her for a second before being grabbed by the wrist and pulled along Sasuke resisted slightly as he flashed back to the last time he had been dragged somewhere.

It wasn't pleasent... Needless to say it was far worse then the place she was dragging him.

Walking inside the building Sakura spotted Naruto and Hinata standing out in the hallway talking to themselves. "HEY! Naruto."Sakura shouted.

Naruto squealing and hiding behind Hinata for a moment before realizing it was only Sakura and she wasn't angry. Heading towards her Naruto inched across the wall slowly until Sasuke reached out and grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Dope."

"Nani!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Hinata but Neji brought it to my attention that the Trio have yet to meet them... We don't need them well you know..." Sakura figeted before grabbing Naruto's wrist.

"I'll bring him back... He might be missing a few body parts but I promise they'll come back with him..."

Hinata giggled despite knowing Naruto might not even come back at all after he had met the Trio. She knew they were not thrilled to have any other kind of whatever they were mingle with the vampires. She wondered if Sasuke would be accepted seeing he was part vampire.

* * *

_Left, right, right, straight,right,left,door on the left..._

"Don't say anything." Sakura said before Sasuke could open his mouth. His lips formed a smirk before shrugging.

"Wasn't gonna say anything..."

Sakura rolled her eyes and knew he was lying she could hear the amusement in his voice as she dragged him along. Naruto was quiet after being threatened by both of them.

"_**Sakuraaaaa-channnn**_... Are we almost there?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"If you don't zip it I'm going to personally take care of sewing your lips shut."

"Yes Sakura-chan..."

Sakura rolled her eyes before yanking them into a series of allyways that were connected together. Following the path she had thought earlier she stopped infront of a wall.

"Did you take a wrong turn?"

"No."

"Then why is there just a wall?"

"Shut up."

Sakura closed her eyes for a second and let Sasuke and Naruto bicker for a minute before she whirled around and pressed on a stone inbetween the two. "Sakura!"

"Hn!"

Sakura sighed and pushed the two towards the wall that had changed from a solid brick wall to three doors. Pushing them towards the left most door Sakura opened it and shoved the two men inside. "Be quiet in here." She muttered before grabbing their wrists again before pulling them to a small desk.

"Hn."

"Hello Mizuki-san..." Sakura murmured. The blond haired woman nodded before looking up.

"Morning Sakura-chan. I see you've brought them..."

Sakura nodded and left out an annoyed sigh.

"Hello Sasuke and Naruto." Mizuki smiled at them. Naruto shivered a little hearing the woman say his name. Not looking forward to seeing who this Trio thing was Naruto let out a quiet whimper.

Sakura smiled when she heard Naruto. "Are they ready?"

"Hai. You know you're way in... I'll leave you to it... Beside Orochimaru-sama is slightly annoyed at me right now." Mizuki let a wide grin spread across her face.

"You know better than to mess with his stuff..." Sakura muttered before pulling the men along with her.

"Come on." She sighed as she felt Naruto resist. "They aren't going to eat you. They just wanna make sure you're one of the good ones..."

"There's bad ones?"

Sakura nodded. "Usually they have no problem with any of the new people but they want to meet them in person to be sure it's safe to let them interact with the vampires and know our secrect." Sakura explained.

"Oh..." Sasuke and Naruto both said at the same time.

Stopping in front of the large door Sakura took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"We have no choice do we?"

Sakura smiled before knocking on the door then opened it slightly.

"Ah! Sakura! Come in come in. Bring your guest with you." A male voice was heard. Sakura smiled Jiraiya was normally a friendly person when ever he wasn't sticking his nose deep into the dirty books he wrote.

Sakura pulled the two in and instantly let them go. "Good morning." She said as her voice quivered for a second. She was beyond scared everytime she came into this room she stood close to the wall and spotted Neji against it waiting for orders. She gave him a meek smile and waved at him. His facial expression never changed but he nodded in acknowledgement to her.

Seeing that the three people got up from their chairs and made it down the two steps to the main floor the guards quickly stepped in two or three steps ready for whatever might happen.

* * *

**Cliff Hangerrrr. :D**

**Haha. I really didn't wanna end this chapter here but I had to stop it somewhere or else it'd end up being like a 20,000 word chapter. I've found interest in finishing this story! Woot woot! :p I'm not exactly sure how long this story will be most likely at least 20 to 25 chapters possibly more. Depends on how much people like it... :D**

**By the wayyy... Chapter updates are gonna be super slow again... I'll be heading outta town next week... but will be back some time around June 3 or 4th... I hope...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am such a procrastination. :p**

* * *

Sakura stood nerviously as the three walking around Sasuke and Naruto looking at everything there was to look at. An occasional poke here or there a few questions as well.

"So... what are you?" Jiraya asked standing close to Naruto and his face inches from Naruto's cheeks. Stepping back Naruto stuttered over himself.

"I... uh... I...I...I..."

"He's a ware-fox." Sakura muttered. "And a big sissy... He thought I was going to eat him earlier..."

"Ware-fox?" Ochicmaru exclaimed before boucing over to Naruto. "Do tell how did you become one. There are very few in exsistants today." Naruto squeaked before backing up into Sakura. Who pushed him back forward.

"I.. I.. uh... My father used me as a sacrifice when ever I was a young kid so his tribe thingy wouldn't be killed by demon spirits?" Naruto said unsure if he got his facts right. "I honestly don't recall how... It's been years..." He murmured.

"And you." Tsunade snapped at Sasuke. Sakura groaned thinking that Tsunade didn't like him. "You're father was a dirty one. You on the other hand don't seem to have the same qualities. You're like your mother. So don't screw up... You're getting one chance."

Sakura stood confused.

_They knew of Sasuke? What?_

Sakura shrugged to herself. She waited for them to go back to their seats.

"We don't let all outsiders in. Consider your self privledged to be allowed in here from now on. One mess up and you're done for." Tsunade sighed before waving the off.

Naruto was quiet the whole way out of the hallway and back out into the light. Waiting until he was on a populated street Naruto glanced over his shoulder once before letting out a wimper in fear.

Rolling his eyes Sasuke whacked Naruto upside the head. "Dope we are out of there and alive. We're fine." He muttered before turning to Saukra. "What do we do now?" He asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno... Show up every Thursday or Sunday to the vampire room? I mean I hardly interact with the others... We are just their for a headcount and to talk about our habits... It's kinda like and AAA meeting just vampire style?" Sakura murmured quietly knowing both of them heard her.

Naruto nodded vigirously. "I'll go!" He squeaked before looking over his shoulder one more time.

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she leaned against a wall in the down down area. She had finally got rid of Sasuke and Naruto. She didn't mind their company but she needed to be alone for a bit. There was only so much of a loud mouth and a social awkward men she could take.

She closed her eyes and waited for a different smell or a sound that was out of place. Slightly aware of the person not to far away from her. Holding her breath for a few minutes and walking out onto the street. She acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"You!" The man that was standing at the end of the sidewalk.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Who do you think you are taking young children. My child to your evil demontic places." the man snapped holding up a gun.

Sakura let her head drop and giggled.

"Why are you giggling you evil vampire."

"Oh... How I love how stupid some vampire hunters can be. Your Suigetsu right? Sasuke-kun told me to watch out for you." Sakura smiled before walking forward some. "Nee. There is no reason to pull that out here. I took her home and made sure she was safe. I'm against eating children... anyways." She shook her head as she watched the man stare confused for a second.

"What did you do with her?"

"Kept her safe. She nearly got attacked by a rape van. Luckily I intervined and stopped them and possibly scared the crap out of them." Sakura shrugged before walking past him. "By the way your daughter is a cutie. Are you and the Uchiha brothers related?"

Suigetsu looked confused as Sakura walked right by him and didn't do anything to harm him or anyone else. He wasn't aware there were good vampires. "Hey! Wait!" He cried out running after Sakura who was now ahead of him. Turning and glancing at the man she stood and waited for him to catch up. "If... If you're not out to kill me or my kid then what are you after?"

"You think I don't have a heart and actually care about the world? Just cause I don't age or die after so long doesn't mean I don't care about it." Sakura snapped glaring angrily at Suigetsu. "Not every vampire in the world wishes to kill everything in its path. If you think that then you are one crappy vampire hunter." she added as she turned and went back to walking.

"Sorry... I just..."

"You don't need to explain I get it. Someone in your family or friends was killed by one and you now hate all of them except Sasuke cause he's a half vampire."

"He is?"

"You didn't know that?"

Suigetsu shook his head no. "Geesh... Here I thought you did know. You daughter knows he's not human. Well she doesn't know he's a half vampire but he isn't all human." Sakura sighed. "Don't kill him. He is oviously protective of Sora-chan... When I borught her home he looked like he was ready to rip my head off... Which would have blown his cover of being a vampire and the Trio would have to take care of him..." Sakura rambled.

Suigetsu nodded slightly confused. "Uh... thank you."

"Question. How did you and that red head woman have a black haired kid? You've got white hair... Wouldn't it come out like I don't know red or blonde or even pink?"

Suigetsu smiled slightly. "She's not really mine... but I took the postistion over being her father..." he murmured

Sakura nodded. "Makes more sense." She sighed.

* * *

**Thousand words... :/ I got writers block out of no where. It sucks. :/**

**PLEASEEE Review. I have over a thousand hits but only ten reviews... :(**


	7. Chapter 7

"They are."

"No they aren't."

"Yes."

"No."

"FREAKING YES WAY!"

"Nope."

"What are you two fighting over today?" one of the larger, more built vampire's asked.

"If Sakura-chan is dating that hot emo guy who came with her and Hina-chan's boyfriend..." One mumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes before looking at the twins who were fighting. "No. I'm not dating Sasuke-kun and no you may not go after him." Sakura said with an annoyed look.  
The twin that kept saying they weren't dating smirked smugly and shouted in your face to the other twin. Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes and made her way to the back of the room.  
They were there just to let themselves regain their energy and socialize with some of the vampires they don't see around often.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hinata-chan! How are you?" Sakura smiled making her way to the shorter and slimmer girl.

"Good... I had to tell Naruto-kun I had to go somewhere fore a little bit." Hinata hummed and made a face. Sakura giggled but nodded. "He mentioned something about going to Uchiha-san's..."

* * *

"I saw your girlfriend..." Suigetsu muttered walking into his kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

"Pink hair, green eyes. Vampire." Suigetsu

"Teme! You didn't tell me you were dating Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as his head popped up from the fridge.

"I'm not."

"Oh..."

Suigetsu shrugged before pulling Naruto away from the fridge and pulled out soda for himself. "Stay out of my fridge you annoying fox thing." Suigetsu glared at Naruto as the blond took a seat across from Sasuke.

Not aware that Sakura herself and Hinata had heard their conversation and were standing just outside the door until Naruto caught a wiff of the air. He bounced excitedly to the door before throwing it open. "HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and pulled his girlfriend into a tight bone crushing hug.

"Nee. Good thing we are pretty much dead weight with bones of steel Hinata-chan?" Sakura smiled as she felt Sasuke's eyes on her. Glancing over at him she nearly looked back down after realizing he was staring straight at her with one of the signature Uchiha death glares.

Sighing Sakura pushed her way into the apartment grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him out of the apartment and out into the alley. "Look I'm sorry. He was going to get hurt if I didn't tell him." Sakura snapped as Sasuke glanced up at the building.

Both of them had kept a ear out for what might happen to Hinata. Still glaring at her Sasuke shook his head. "You suck."  
"blood. I know." Sakura shrugged as if she hadn't been insulted. She shrugged of his glare before asking. "Who's Sora-chans biologial father?" Sakura has a supsion on who it was but didn't dare say a word till she knew.

"I don't know... Suigetsu says Itachi... and Itachi says some man named Haru..." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura let out a quick curse before looking up. "She's one of us too but some how... OH! CRAP! You need to keep and eye on Sora-chan now! I know she's still a very little girl but as she ages she'll become more well... more likely to attack someone..." Sakura squeaked.

Sasuke stared at her. "We had one similar a few years back he had to be... terminated... before it got anymore out of hand..." Sakura murmured as she recalled her last fight with the child vampire. Sighing quietly as she thought of the last boy. He was sweet when he was young but then slowly became nasty and almost evil. She didn't know what she'd do if she let Sora end up like that. Deciding it was for the better Sakura glanced up at Sasuke who stared back.

"Whatever Midget." He muttered staring at her. He cursed as Sakura sent a human speed kick to his shin. "What the he-?

"Don't you dare call me midget again." Sakura snapped coldly before turning away. "Tell Hina-chan I had to go." She muttered before running off.

Sasuke stood confused for a moment as he wondered why calling her midget would offend her. Shrugging his shoulders he walked back inside and back to his shared apartment. Hearing Suigetsu's conversation with Hinata made him feel a little at ease cause he realized that it was only curious questions being asked and there was no blood or well vampire blood shed happening.

* * *

Walking along rooftops Sakura stomped her foot cause shingles to rattle and fall off some roofs. She was back in the dark downtown area where she felt at home. Many of the still living didn't bother to find out what was on their roof. They gave up a lot time ago when all the strange stuff started to happen.

They all lived in the city's main portal for the paranormal world. Deciding she needed to talk with someone Sakura jumped down. Landing in between the two houses on the small lawn. Trying to remember which area housed the fairies. She stopped and asked the large slimy frog like humanoid which part she had to be in before heading towards that section.

"Pig." Sakura sighed as she ran right into the person she was looking for.

"Forehead! It's been awhile how are you?" A blond asked as she let her wings flutter for a second. Sakura smiled and shook her head. "You know I don't like it when you don't visit regular." Ino complained.

"My apologizes... But I had to deal with stuff."

"What kinda stuff would keep you from your best friend?"

"Ohhh.. you know. fighting of crazy new vampires who try to eat children... make some new friends and realize his niece who is still a child is in fact a vampire halfie like her uncle... Nearly take said uncles shin out for calling me a midget... Just the everyday norm..." Sakura snapped.

"Yikes. Come on." Ino muttered before fluttering towards her home. Stopping ever now and then to see if Sakura was still following Ino and Sakura finally made it to Ino's front door.

"Shika-kun open the door for me!" Ino shouted as she slammed her fist into the door.

Hearing a reply that sounded something like 'troublesome.' or 'insane woman.' Sakura giggled as she heard was he clearly said and wasn't going to share with Ino. Pouting as the door opened Shikamaru pressed a quick kiss to the blonde fairy's lips before glancing at Sakura. "Hello Sakura-san." Shikamaru attempted to be on his best behavior.

* * *

**It's eh... I tried so hard to write this chapter but I went blank... I wrote it at least six times and still didn't like it... I finally pieced the story together with smaller parts from the other chapter sevens I had written.**

**I'm not the slightest bit happy with this chapter but its the best I got...**

**So wait... If Ino is a fairy... What is Shika? o.O Wowww... I just realized what that made him. XD Rather slow right now... ^^;**

**_Review pretty please?_  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh... I'm sorry for taking forever. Got some pretty stupid writers block... I still kinda have it and it sucks... Hopefully I'll manage to get back on tract and stuff...

You can hate me all you want.

* * *

"Come in come in. No need to stand like an idiot in the doorway."Ino giggled before pulling Sakura along. Being dragged inside Sakura stared down at the floor for a few minutes. "I know the floor give you the creeps but I promise it's safe to walk on." Ino sighed as she looked down at the floor as well.

Sakura slowly let go of Ino and stood in the spot. "You know I hate these kinda floors." Sakura whimpered.

Ino rolled her eyes before pulling the pink hair woman towards the kitchen. "Snack?" she offered before getting glared at. "Right..." Ino said rubbing the back of her head. "Anyways... Child who's a halfie and her uncle?" Ino asked sitting down in the nearest chair.

Sakura crept along the see-through floor to the chair that Ino was't sitting in. "I hate these floors. I think you purposly have them just to scare me..." She whined but sat down before explaining her story on how she met Sora and Sasuke.

"Oh... Dang. Sounds like you've got your hands full." Ino commented as she nibbled on her cookie. "Are you sure this little girl Sora is a halfie? I mean all the onces I've met are usually nasty and mean by that age..."

"Her father is Haru."

"Oh..."

"Mmhm not only that her uncle is hot and I really like him but he's like a stick in the mud and boringish... I don't think he likes me either."Sakura sighed.

Ino giggled before getting up. "Well... I honestly don't know what to tell you forehead. I'd tell you if it was just that Sasuke guy to go for it. Maybe he's just hiding his playful side? as for Sora... I don't know... I've never really encountered any of Haru's children that have been nice before... I guess just watch her." Ino shrugged.

Sakura nodded before standing up. "Thanks Pig... I think I just needed to rant to someone who doesn't know them..." Sakura gave Ino a hug.  
"Yeah. Yeah what ever. Now let go before you bend my wing any more." Ino said patting Sakura's back.

Sakura retracted her arms quickly and smiled sheepishly at Ino. "Sorry." She murmured. "I can see myself out. I gotta get back to the stupid meeting thing."Sakura sighed before walking slowly and carefully across the floor.

Ino's giggles were heard all the way to the front door. "Shut it Pig." Sakura snapped before walking out the door and slamming it. "Later Shikamaru." She said waving to the man laying on the roof. She only could tell it was Shikamaru up on the roof due to the feet hanging off the edge.

* * *

Grabbing the blond from the back of his shirt. Sasuke grunted before getting slammed into the ground. Naruto held a fox like grin on his face for a few second before sitting comfortably on Sasuke's back.

"What's on your mind Teme? Your never this klutz... Oooooohhh I bet it Sakura-chan isn't it?" Naruto screeched.

Sasuke glared at the floor before rolling over and causing Naruto to fall. "Shut up." He snapped before picking himself up off the floor.

Naruto's grin widened. "I was right I was right!" He sang out then screamed as Sasuke launched himself at Naruto. "DON'T EAT ME!" Naruto screeched.

Sasuke smirked and stopped right in front of Naruto. "Dope." Sasuke muttered before turning in the other direction and walking off. Making mental not to let Naruto get to him.

_Run stupid run!_

Sasuke looked around curious he could hear Sakura's voice well her inner voice but couldn't see her.

_Sasuke run now._ Sakura's inner voice shouted. Then a pink blur followed. He stood confused until he saw the hunter following her.

"_RUN STUPID_" Sakura shouted as she ran into Naruto and tumbled off the side of the building. Knowing Sakura and Naruto wouldn't get hurt or at least not badly if they fell Sasuke started the two before looking back at the hunter. Sighing he quickly reached over and pulled both of them up off the side of the building.

The hunter stood glaring at them he reached for his weapon but Seigetus stepped in. "That's enough Daiki-san" Seigetsu said with a sigh. The hunter stood gapping at Sasuke and Sakura stood there staring at each other worried.

"Yo-yo-you going to let these to murders off the hook?" The hunter said shocked

"Hn."

"Sasuke and Sakura are not evil. Sasuke doesn't eat human... at least not yet. And Sakura who I'm sure will mentor Sasuke into good feeding habits only takes the low life scum who deserve it."  
"Hn. Crime rates went down since Sakura's been here."  
"What Teme Said!"

"Dope shut up." Sasuke snapped.

"And the were-fox. Harmless."

Naruto held his hand against his chest as if her had been offended.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah... This Chapter is long over due... Sorry... I kinda got stuck then distracted then stuck again... then gave up for a while... I get it I suck...(yeash... way to be hard on myself huh? I guess I'm my toughest critic. :p) anywayss... I hope you enjoy this chapter... who knows when the next one will be out... (HOPEFULLY SOON!)**

* * *

Sasuke snickered as he watched Naruto flail around the room. He had spent enough time with the fox-man to know he was highly offended by being called harmless.

Smirking at Naruto turned and tripped over himself Sasuke let out a soft grunt of amusement. "Dope." He murmured before stepping out of the way of the blond's grasps for his ankle.

"Stop goofing around and get up Naruto." Sakura snapped as she watched the hunters converse. She was on edge as she listened closely to what the two hunters thought was a private conversation.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before yanking Naruto who had tripped yet again off the ground. "Dope." Sasuke muttered again. He easily dodged the blonds fist aimed for his face but didn't see the pink haired woman's elbow jab both him in the face.

Glaring at Sakura he shoved Naruto away from him and grabbed onto Sakura's arm. "What was that for." He hissed.

Sakura looked at him a shrugged. "You were suppose to duck." She muttered. Unsure of what she meant Sasuke pulled her further away from the two hunters. "I was suppose to hit Naruto... Clearly you have no sense of movement either." She muttered and insulted him slightly.

Sasuke snarled but kept himself from gripping any tighter on Sakura's arm from part anger and part fear.

Trying to shake her arm free Sakura reached behind her and grab a hold of Sasuke's shoulder. "Let go or you'll have a broken shoulder." She muttered softly. Feeling his hand release her arm she let go of his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Daiki-san, clearly these to are no threat to this part of town. However anyone in the downtown area should watch out." Seigetus shrugged. "If they were to become one we'd easily take them out."

Sakura roll her eyes. "You do realize that would upset the balance we have between humans and vampires right? The Trio wouldn't be happen... In fact they'd be down right pissed off." Sakura said calmly as she eyed Daiki carefully.

She knew he couldn't be trusted it was in his body language that he was ready to strike any second.

_**CRRRRASSSSHHHHHH!**_

_**SCREAMING.**_

"HELPPPPPPPP!" A woman shouted over the edge of the building? The group looked down over the building and looked. Sure enough Karin was hanging by her finger tips at the end of the broken window.

"KARIN!" Seigetus shouted before looking at the three. Sasuke and Naruto headed for the doorway while Sakura stayed back. Lowering herself over the side of the building she snorted when she smelled the other vampire.

Working her way down the side of the building as quickly as she could she sensed Sora's fear and Karin's fear. "Momma!"

"Shut up you little brat." A man spat. Finally into position Sakura snarled at the man and lunged at him. Knocking him off balance they tumbled around the home. Itachi knocked out cold in the corner. Tumbling into the corner Sakura landed ontop of the man. "Ah. Sakura. It's a pleasure to see you again." The man smirked before throwing her off him.

Sakura always wondered how this man managed to get under The Trio's radar. Flying back and landing into the wall with a loud snap Sakura rolled out of the wall and onto the floor. Dizzy from the impact it took her a moment to find her thoughts. But it was more than enough time for the man to reach Karin again. Sakura quickly realized that he was holding Karin in the air dangling her over the broken window jumped up. "Let her go Haru." She muttered. THe man shrugged and let Karin go.

Sakura shouted as the door slammed opened. Naruto and Sasuke stood shocked. "Fight him." Sakura shouted before running and jumping out the window. She had one chance at this. Free falling Sakura aimed herself for Karin. Knowing that the woman was going to die unless she reached her Sakura used everything she could to get close.

Fighting the man was clearly the stupidest thing Sasuke had done. He stretched out a little as he landed on his back with a groan. Naruto had shifted somewhere in the point of Sakura jumping and Haru lunging for them. Hearing Naruto let out a whine Sasuke got back to his feet. "Ah.. You must be Sakura's new little team. How dysfunctional." Haru murmured.

Hearing his brother groan and seeing both Seigetus and Daiki at the door he nodded before watching the shiny glint of the gun Daiki whipped out and let out a loud scream as he pulled the trigger Sasuke saw the bullet aimed for Haru but it was going to hit Naruto. Thinking fast Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's back leg and yanked it. Startling the fighting pair Naruto fell just as the bullet grazed the top of his fur. Then falling back and over the edge from the window Haru fell.

Sakura heard the gunshot and glanced up. A falling vampire. She knew the second they hit the ground she was in trouble. A crowed of people had formed and there was no way they could brush it off. Groaning she saw how far Karin was and how close the nearest window was. Smirking she managed to grab Karin's hand and crash into a apartment window. The sounds of gasps from the crowed and the people in the apartment told Sakura she did it.

Smiling to herself she realized she was being asked if she was okay. She nodded and then pushed the other woman off her. "I'm fine... probably a little bruised but fine." She shrugged sitting up slowly.

* * *

"Sakura."

Her head bowed and she looked through her bangs at the Trio. They weren't happy with her. She knew it. Waiting to hear her fate Sakura pictured the could have beens.

"That was foolish, completely uncalled for, a stupid idea. What were you thinking?"

"I had to save her..." Sakura muttered.

"Had to?"

"Sora-chan's mother. I had to save her. She needs her mother." Sakura sighed. "Look I couldn't careless if you hate me and exile or even kill me but I had to save Sora-chan's mother." Sakura said with little confidence.

Orochimaru let out a hiss before standing up. "Her mother's life may cost all of ours. You are on the edge of being exiled."

"Hush." Tsunade sighed before standing up. "Considering you and your two friends have killed Haru. You'll be let off the hook this time. Next time however... You won't be as lucky." She said as Orochimaru spluttered. "Stop spluttering you old coot." Tsunade snapped at the snake like vampire.

Sakura stared shocked that Tsunade spared her. "Out now before we change our mind." Tsunade snapped again but gave Sakura a look.

* * *

**Review despite the suckiness... Pretty please... It at least lets me know it was read... :3**


	10. Authors Note

**Major Author's note you guysss...**

**:/**

**Due to my lack of ability to write chapters on a weekly basis and the fact the plot I originally had for this story is no longer even there I'ma put Cannibal on hold...**

**Actually I'm thinking about putting it on hold and renaming it cause this is truly not the the plot I intended for this story. Despite how much I love this plot I'm just getting lost and really really need to find it again. :/**

**I have the original Cannibal plot which is pretty much similar to this plot but not quite the same... And instead of deleting and restarting I'm going to continue this story some time in the near future but at the moment it's going on a hiatus. :/**

**Thanks to all you guys who keep reading.**

**And yes I do know this isn't a chapter and it will be taken down as soon as I come back to this story...**


End file.
